Of Painting
by asinine rationalisations
Summary: Ookiku Furikabutte Oneshot. Abe and Mihashi are told by the coach to take up painting to train their dexterity. Abe who has a secret talent for drawing will have to teach the shy Mihashi.. slight yaoi, more shounen-ai-


Of painting

Ok guys, bear with me, remember this is my first fanfic ever, k?

Disclaimer; Ookiku Furikabute does not belong tome, neither do any of its characters; this is purely fiction; copyright goes to me; ENJOY!

It was the last hour, _philosophy _to top it off ...and of course time was creeping by as slow as ever, the whole class was by now either following the hands of the clock round and round in a hypnotizing dance or daydreaming, thoughts soaring across the dreary landscape-

In the background, the teacher was droning on about Plato's realm of the forms-tuned out completely by now, just a small noise at the back of one's mind.

Outside, raindrops were hammering down on the roofs and racing down the window panes, resembling now a curve ball, then a fastball. - His hands were moving by themselves, unconsciously, seemingly randomly over the paper, the pen clasped tightly in his hand.

Abe shifted and lifted his head from its perch on his right hand. His neck had become stiff, so he stretched it. Glancing first at the teacher who still continued in his ravings on Plato and how this related to our modern minds in a "completely" new way-then at the clock, god 20 more minutes to go-and finally down at his book, lying innocently on his desk and.. CRAP, he'd done it _again,_ why why WHY_ did that _always happen when his mind wandered? - It was soo embarrassing, what if someone found out? Or worse someone from the baseball team--? It was the absolute opposite of the manly picture he was trying to project—seriously what kind of athlete did..did THAT!

The page was now filled with a depiction of a lake landscape set in a winter morning mist as was apparent from the lack of leaves; chiaroscuro effects enhanced its natural simplicity. A boat was moored at the small pear, all was perfectly still, caught in the moment.

Abe almost slammed the offending book shut, crossing both his arms over it and determinately fixing his gaze on the teacher, feigning to look interested-_how _could _he have let that happen again-?_

All the while, Mihashi, who sat behind him, had been scrutinizing the said catcher's every movement- after all, he didn't have anything better to do right, didn't he, didn't he-?

Why had Abe-kun stiffened all of a sudden? He wasn't sick or anything was he, he had seemed a little paler than before, though it did bring out his eyes more and contrasted quite nicely with his dark hair…WRONG, wrong track of thought- now back to Abe-k-kun, I mean BASEBALL- if the catcher was ill, they couldn't practise today could they?-but he'd been looking forward to it so much…but of course A-abe-kun's health came first-

For the past 24 minutes and 17 seconds he'd been trying to listen, jotting down notes as important points came, forgetting them immediately afterwards, in one ear, out the other as they said-bah, he'd revise when exams came-who did look at their notes or even pay attention the rest of the year? Abe-kun did look a little tired; he had shadows under his eyes, accentuating his full lips...-uups wrong thoughts again-

The blond hit his head on the desk, subsequently creating a large amount of noise and thus causing both the teacher (He'd dared to interrupt his lesson! sacrilege!) and his classmates (He'd shaken them out of their daydreaming-) Why, o why were school floors not made of nice, malleable, soft sand, instead of the hard wooden planks, you couldn't dig a hole in them or sink down till no one knew you existed anymore-

O, no Abe-kun was looking like that again, of course he was angry again-I really am of no use! I'm the worst pitcher ever, I'll make everybody loose and then they would all hate him, wait, didn't they already hate him?

Mihashi slumped forward, his hands shaking, his eyes tearing up, there, now he'd done it now he would really mess up today's' practice COMPLETELY--,maybe he could get out of it somehow, make an excuse, pretend to be sick-ANYTHING. He could feign to have twisted his ankle at ermh, he'd think of a story on the spot or something..

He glanced forward, wait A-abe-kun's hair was messier than usual..and wait was that HAIR-GEL?? Hey, it actually looked really good on him, wait, why could he feel warmth creeping up into his face..was he b-blushing? And why was it so warm in here all of a sudden..? O god, 19 more minutes to go? How was he ever going to live to see another day, err hour..

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After practice-the coach was calling.

Coach: ABE, MIHASHI! COME OVER HERE WILL YOU?

Sure coming, coach

Y-yes. - C-coach

What could she possibly want, Abe thought, practise had gone reasonably well- so what was the matter? Talking to the coach only serves to make my pitcher even more nervous than he alre---wait did he just think of Mihashi as **his** pitcher, what was wrong with him, I mean sure they were the battery but "my" wasn't that a bit extreme..get a grip Abe! First the damn drawing, now, well THIS-

"Soo, guys congrats, you're finally beginning to act like a battery team-good job, though it could still use a little work couldn't it-

Now, Abe try making your signs clearer-

Mihashi- calm down okay, no need to be so stressed this is just practice, well—so great pitching though you could use some dexterity training—mmmh

Hey wait, why don't you two take up some manual activity together..like let's say painting or something?"

Abe:-Wait..PAINTING as in drawing? WHHHAAAT?!!

The other adult guy who was on the camp too, the one who spouts definitions: "Yeah sure! If you spend more time together, that'll only make the battery better and precise movements like those that are required for drawing are really good for the training of your dexterity!

Abe; well if you say sooo but

hey, what do you think Mihashi?

Mihashi; I-I?? w-well I d-don-n't know…i-if it's g-good f-for

d-dext-terity I-I mean w-why n-not??

Coach; Great, it's settled then! Now off you go to the shower,

you look worse than sweating pigs—or d'you want some

freshly pressed squashed orange juice??

Abe; No, no it's okay, really! NO thanks, honestly

_god, that woman is seriously scary __Abe murmured to himself._

_Walking__ next to him, Ren could not help but agree wholeheartedly albeit in silence._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"So, Mihashi whatcha wanna do about this painting training thing?" O, crap, I'm scaring him again, aren't I , he's completely tense and cringing at every noise, ok maybe I should propose to do the whole think at my house, cos I certainly don't want to stay at school any longer than necessary, that would be way to bothersome.- or is that too forward? O what the hell- just go for it Abe, don't be such a wuss, you're not a girl!

"Wanna come to my place for it?"

Whhaaat?, Ren thought, Abe –kun was really asking _him_ of all people to go to HIS place, maybe he really did like him as more than just his other half of the battery after all-.

"G-going to A-abe –kun's p-place??"

"Yeah, sure, for drawing practice, we could even get some homework done, ne?"- that wasn't too forward now I hope- god, he's so easy to scare it's scary, makes talking to him really awkward and difficult too- I really have to make him work on his self-esteem or he'll never be able to pitch in stressful situations!

"O-okay, if Abe-k-kun thinks it's a good idea,… Imeananythingforbaseballright?"- god the poor guy, he looks as if he's gonna faint any second..and wasn't there way, way too much blood in his head for it to be normal? he was almost _glowing_ red by now- and why is he shaking all over? he's kinda cute like that though-wait, no wrong track of thought! O, no now I think he's gonna cry- please don't do the whole apology thing all over agai-

"A-abe-kun, I-I'm sorry I'm such a bad pitcher that we h-have to do e-extra practise sessions, so so s-sorry-sniffs"

-I really am that bad, inn the old team everybody already hated me because I always made them loose…and..and now it's going to be the same all over again, I should never have tried out in the first place, wait I didn't, well I promise I'll never go near a baseball pitch again on a Tryout-day! But I'm a bother to all the team and especially Abe-kun now he even has to do extra work with me, I'm sure he hates me for it and now he's looking so angry again…I really have a horrible personality or he wouldn't look so pissed off-what did I do this time?-

"Mihashi, I've told you before and I'll tell you again-It won't ever change! you are a fantastic pitcher, so stop doubting yourself so much, the team likes you both as a pitcher and a person and I, well, I,(he blushed) I do too k? So, what If you're a little shy? It can only get better right? And if not, then who cares, see, everything is okay! The extra dexterity practise won't last that long, a few weeks at most and it's good for battery bonding and pitching for you, signs for me, ok?

No need to worry, I'll be there if anything happens."

-does he really mean all that? Abe- kun sure is amazing and he's so sure of himself..-

"r-really?"

Abe took the chance to look deeply at his pitcher, maybe to give the next words he was about to utter their whole meaning he thought as his eyes searched warm hazel ones..-

" yeah, I really meant all of it-"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I really hope he gets more talkative then on the way home, he's been quieter than a mouse and that's saying something, also I'm surprised he didn't run into anything while staring at his feet as he was, that really is no small feat.

Wonder how he'll react to being in my house-

A good mum's not home, she would really make matters worse, she'd probably HUG him or something..

"Mihashi? k, well this is my house, do you want anything to eat or drink? Seeing that my dad always eats anything sweet in the house I guess the only thing left except healthy food- and you don't want to be having that- mum's a health freak- is cereal, you ok with that?

I could make us hot chocolate or something if you want? Err, Mihashi, you listening?"

-O no he's staring at _that_ picture, why did mum have to hang it up in the hallway again? Crap, well it had been a good birthday present but still, it is way too visible here-

"A-abe-kun, this is really beautiful, I can't read the name at the bottom though-"

Crap, I really have to distract him now before he figures out my name…

"SO, MIhashi, wanna have some cereal? Let's go up to my room after that, k?"

"O-ok"

" Here ya go, its coco pops, hope you like them-" hmmhh, that bowl looks absolutely huge in his hands-

"Th-thank-you" I didn't know Abe-kun was such a good host-, actually come to think of it, he's really well brought up too, thought he seems to hide it, I wonder what his parents are like..

Wow, is that a grand piano?

" so, have you ever tried drawing before?" Abe asked as they were climbing up a tight staircase.

"no-no I haven't, what a-about you, a-abe-kun?"

"Well, my parents erm made me take art classes, so I know the basics..It's actually not that difficult, you'll be fine. Here we are though, this is my room, sorry for the mess I didn't really know you were coming."

Abe's room was simple, whitewashed walls contrasted nicely with a Prussian carpet. Against the large open window veiled by midnight blue curtains stood an obsidian-coloured desk with a lab-top resting upon it, otherwise a small bookshelf, a medium sized black cupboard and a large bed constituted the small ensemble. Posters of popular bands such as Nightwish and a few discarded clothes, books and other items gave the whole area a more inhabited feeling—Ren liked it, really liked it for some unknown reason. The whole place really reminded him and practically screamed –ABE- at him, not that he minded of course.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, I'll get some pens and paper-"

Unsure about where to sit, except on the bed- and that was out of bounds for him- or the desk he settled for the soft carpet, leaning against the end of the bed for support. Sitting with his legs crossed like a fakir, he leaned back, actually feeling completely knackered, though he would never admit it.

He had just started munching on his cereal, causing him to make a duck face due to his over-full mouth, when Abe walked back in with the promised items.

Hey, he's pulling the duck face again, god he looks adorable sitting there, is he really in my year? NO, wait that's a plus-

Suddenly feeling very tired, Abe let himself fall onto his bed, relishing in the soft contact of the sheets and the feathery feeling of just being in bed in general, entirely relaxed and closing his eyes he felt himself being drawn down, sinking into oblivion when a soft voice hesitantly spoke, calling him back from the blissful obscurity; "Abe-kun please don't fall asleep, we were supposed to draw together..but if you're too tired we can just do it tomorrow or something…"

"O Mihashi, sorry about that, thanks for waking me up, it's just that a soft bed has the same effect as instant sleeping tablets on me-and I guess Philosophy with Barnie did get more to me than I thought"

"Don't m-mention it, cars have the s-same effect on me-"

"really? Well let's get down to drawing before I nod off again, shall we?" Abe rolled over on his bed till he was facing the same direction as Mihashi.

"Take the bloc of paper I gave you and choose a normal hard pencil like HB, k,"

Abe reached forward with his arms on either side of Mihashi's head, one hand taking the paper from Ren's loose grasp, the other taking out said pencil.

" Now if you were to draw, let's say a baseball, you first draw the outline, not the details, they come later, k?"

Abe leaned forward a bit more to be able to have a better view without having to get off the bed, his breath now ghosting over Mihashi's neckline.

" Now a baseball is a sphere, so you draw a circle, then the lines were the leather has been sewn together, there see" Mihashi's breathing rate had increased dramatically over the past few moments, Abe's cool breath making shivers course through his entire body, a now not inconsiderable blush now adorned his features -why was he reacting this way? This was just Abe-kun remember? And he was just showing him how to draw, giving him tips and a bit of technique-

His breath caught in his chest when a slight movement of the catcher's caused his bare arm to brush over a sensitive spot below his ear, in front of him a perfect representation of a baseball was taking form.

Well defined hands moved once again on the face of it haphazardly over the page, beneath it the pen was defining the lines of the object with a surprising exactitude.

"So now the ball is finished more or less, I mean the outline here, k. Now let's say the light comes from the left top most corner. Then the shadow is exactly on the opposite side, make sense?"

"mm"

Abe moved his head and rested it on Mihashi's shoulder, seeing it had begun complaining about the strain enforced upon it. Ren, if possible turned an even deeper shade of pink, the pink hue now obliterating his freckles entirely.- Unbidden a thought crossed Ren's mind;-He can't be doing this on purpose, can he? I feel really weird I'm embarrassed beyond measure but somehow I wouldn't switch my place for anything in the world. How is that logical.?-

Ren leaned back slightly, catching a whiff of a musky scent which undoubtedly belonged to Abe. It smelled of fresh air, rain, some kind of deodorant he'd used and beneath that something that could only be described as.. Abe. Suddenly conscious of what he'd been thinking he cast his eyes down, letting them follow Abe-kun's movements.

Abe smiled into the pitcher's neck, not wanting to admit he was enjoying the contact, yet unable to resolve himself to pull away. His hands were moving automatically, he just had to picture what he wanted to draw in his mind's eye and his hands would do the rest of the work, no need to pay attention, leaving him free to pursue whatever crossed his mind, at this moment he was trying to determine what his pitcher and no he did not just think that, smelled of, there was a faint trace of apples and a hint of cinnamon, a more predominant scent of shampoo and deodorant but beneath it all, that was the intriguing one, he could not determine what it was…it smelled of rain, of summer evenings, of innocence and so much more..For Abe… though he was unwilling to acknowledge it, the best fragrance ever, he could not seem to get enough of it. Right now, he was content; this was only enhanced when Mihashi slowly leaned back.

Awakening from his stupor, Abe resumed his explanation of how to draw a baseball, drawing out into unnecessary lengths the material of how to draw texture and shadow even going so far as to compare different artist's manner and style..

This was done in an unspoken agreement, seeing that both wanted to rejoice in the warmth and presence of the other just a little while longer. After all, what harm could be done?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mihashi could not believe the past hour, having never experienced such close contact with anyone before except with his parents and cat...

However, this was so different, so exhilarating. Abe-kun had somehow by his mere presence made every single nerve in his being tingle and shiver, had made currents similar to electricity course…what this feeling was remained unknown to him.

He felt warmth coming from inside and his usual goofy smile being replaced by a genuine smile. He turned to say good night to Abe-kun and thank him for his hospitality but instead found the retreating figure already almost at the next corner.

"Bye Abe-kun, good night and thanks for bringing me home, see you at the gates tomorrow, so we can go to my place-" he mumbled

and then in an almost inaudible whisper "thanks for the wonderful afternoon…"

But what they had spent their afternoon with was perfectly normal battery bonding right?

_Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious ambiguity.  
- Gilda Radner_

_Thanks for reading! Now I'd really like to know wether or not you liked this fanfic sooo, you know where that little button called "Review" is--CLICK IT! Flames and reviews both welcome- XD_

_C ya, I promise to answer and maybe check out your stories too! _

_Ghost_

_Ok, huge thanks goes to TimeBender, my first ever reviewer!!!! Love you!!_

_If you wanna be listed here too...you know where to click..._


End file.
